


Unpretty

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doesn't Sally like Sherlock? Not for the reasons some would suspect. Based on TLC's song Unpretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



Maybe it’s that she’s heard it ever since she was a small child —  _You’d be prettier if we straightened your hair. Why is your nose so big and flat? Your lips are huge. You’re not black are you? You’re not white. What are you? Your natural hair doesn’t work for me. Ever think about relaxing it? You’ve got such a pretty face and straight hair would look so much better. —_ that Sally Donovan’s developed a thick skin for it. 

Fuck them, she thought as a child (before she even knew what the word meant), while teachers would tut-tut behind their back. Fuck them, she thought as a teenager as the boys laughed at her and called her the ugliest kid in school. Fuck them, she thought as she rose up in the ranks of Scotland Yard and heard the whispers behind her back.

So maybe that’s why barbs from Sherlock Holmes don’t affect her like how they affect her friend. She’s grown up with this and after awhile, you get used to it and you build up this shell. It also helped that no matter what, her mother always said,  _Sally Donovan. You are beautiful. Pay those fools no mind. They can’t see it because they’re blind and stupid._

Sally always knew her mother was the wisest person in the world. This was the same woman who tromped into her school and chewed out her teachers for requesting that Sally come into school with her hair groomed.

_“Her hair is combed,” she remembers her mom snarling. “I don’t see you raising the same fuss with the other children in school. As long as my daughter is learning and not being disruptive, I see no reason why you have to single her out on her appearance.”_

But as Sally has gotten to know Molly, she’s realized that Molly doesn’t have the same people backing her up. Molly is a good, sweet, kind soul who obsesses over her breasts and her mouth as well as her weight. 

And Sally knows why. Molly tells her about each barb and each crumb of praise that falls from Sherlock’s mouth (“Changed my hairstyle — Sherlock said it was nice”) which has influenced her decisions on what to wear and how to do her hair. 

To counteract Sherlock, Sally finds herself telling Molly the truth — that she’s gorgeous, sweet and kind.  _Fuck Sherlock_  she tells Molly over and over.  _If he can’t see your beauty, he’s not worth your time._

Perhaps that’s the biggest reason why she hates Sherlock. She can deal with his insults, his unprofessional attitude and his arrogance. But watching him crush Molly makes her want wrap her hands around his neck and tighten them until he turn as blue as that designer scarf.


End file.
